


Danganronpa fanfictions I recommend

by IncognitoDragonfruit



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoDragonfruit/pseuds/IncognitoDragonfruit
Summary: A collection of Danganronpa fanfictions I read and enjoyed.
Relationships: multi - Relationship





	1. May 16, 2020: 1st update

As I stated in the description, this book is consistent of Danganronpa fanfic recommendations here on AO3. Please, feel free to tell me about any you like, and I'll add them!

[ Blackened Skies ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089402/chapters/50176370#workskin) \- Ongoing. Currently 167,000+ words. Basically, all of the past killers are put together in a new killing game. Takes a bit of commitment because the chapters are quite long. Would recommend for Kaede kinnies.

[ Danganronpa: Hope Reborn ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151056/chapters/27572325) \- Recently finished this one. Finished with 130,000+ words. The premise is that Leon Kuwata is reborn as the same person with his memories from his past life after he gets executed. He is put in yet another killing game. Takes place 20 years after Trigger Happy Havoc, so mostly OCs besides Leon.

[ Hello....Nurse?!  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541902) \- 7k word oneshot. Makoto gives everyone food poisoning and Byakuya has to take care of them all or else he’s stuck doing everyone’s work. This one’s funny.

[ Purple Locks And Red Stockings  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296493/chapters/45894442) \- Kokichi x Reader insert. With 21 chapters and 118,000+ words, this on-hiatus reader insert is a tale about Y/N L/N, the toughest girl around. Kokichi Ouma is the exact opposite. He’s meek and an outcast. Then they become friends and the plot goes forward. Please, PLEASE just read the description of PL&RS, i’m trying my best to make this short

[ Sea Full Of Stars  ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021031) \- This one’s short and cheesy, but kinda cute. A oneshot with 1k words. Basically, Himiko’s a mage and she has to catch a mermaid. It just so happens that Tenko is a mermaid. 

This is all I have for now. Again, feel free to suggest any. Just leave a link and a brief description of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

[ Please end my miserable fucking life ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641046) \- 506 words. Finished. Togami, Sans, and Mark Zuckerberg play fortnite.

[ Adopted by Kokichi Ouma ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961431) \- 550 words. Finished. We be getting adopted  😳

[ Oh shit, there's fanfiction of us?! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398460) \- Discontinued, 12k words. The THH cast read fanfiction about a mary sue. 

Here are my own stories: 

[ A Diary of Underage Observation ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657352/chapters/59579269) \- My most popular fic. 2.1k words , ongoing. A story about a girl who writes in her diary about the events happening in her life.

[ Danganronpa: A Crown of Despair ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746989) \- My fangan. Only the prologue is out now, but it has about as many words as ADOUO. 


End file.
